¡Mis Esperanzas de Vida Mi Vida Ustedes!
by AileyHime
Summary: ...Serenity heredera del imperio más grande de Japón, tendra que aprender a vencer a sus miedos para poder proteger y recuperar lo más importante en su vida... LAS PERSONAS A LAS QUE AMA... PERO ANTES DEBERA COMPRENDER QUE NO ESTA SOLA...
1. Sorpresas y Sorprendidos

**Todo en mi vida era un paz, pues la verdad me sentía tranquilamente con todo a mí alrededor… hasta que de pronto un día todo cambio…**

**Y ahora que hago contigo pequeña** **– dijo un hombre mirando a una hermosa bebe – ****como es posible que seas mi hija, yo solo he estado con una mujer en toda mi vida, solo una vez y use protección sabes, como es posible, de verdad esto es... ****– siendo interrumpido por la nena – **

**Lalala dada jaah jaah ****– reía y jugaba la nena con una sonaja en forma de conejito - **

**Ahhh! Pero eres tan linda y demasiado tierna ****– viendo y acariciando la mejilla de la bebe –** **sabes te pareces aaa… Claro! ****– dijo tomando a la pequeña en el brazo, cogiendo una pañalera y saliendo de la casa - **

**En Sexy Bunny's Bar:**

**En la barra, se encuentra atendiendo una hermosa rubia, con unos increíbles ojos celestes, cuando se aproxima un joven con los cabello negros, unos ojos bellos azules zafiro, con una mirada dulce a la vez intensa y penetrante, al parecer buscaba a alguien desde lejos y no la encontró, así que se animo a preguntar, aunque con total nerviosismo…**

**Disculpe Señorita****– decía avergonzado el joven ****(el bar daba servicios a caballeros, o servicios a caballeros como ellos le decían)**** – ****estoy buscando a alguien me podría ayudar ****– la rubia levanto la vista en dirección de donde provenía la voz – **

**Claro, en que le puedo ayudar… Oh!**** – exclamo la joven – ****pero si está buscando a alguien con quien pasar el rato se equivoca conmigo, no me malinterprete por mi atuendo, es el uniforme de trabajo****(su vestimenta era de una minifalda en color rosa con un rabito de conejita, y traía un mini top que solo cubría la parte de sus pechos, y para acabar todo traía unas orejitas de conejita) ****yo solo atiendo en la barra… nada mas**** – dijo en forma de broma – ****si busca esa clase de ayuda simplemente tiene que sentarse en alguna de las mesas y pronto la que lo atenderá se aproximara y si usted desea ella la ayudara… jiji**** – dijo la chica riendo por el rubor que habían tomado las mejillas del joven, pero mientras reía, logra divisar en los brazos del apuesto joven algo que no se esperaba y dejo de reír y su rostro tomo una expresión seria y molesta – ****disculpe… pero este, no es lugar para traer a un bebe… no sabe que puede causar problemas al establecimiento si alguien lo ve… además de que no es un lugar saludable para él…**

**Si lo sé… pero… es importante, delicado y no podía esperar… así que por favor ayúdeme****– mirando de manera suplicante a la rubia –**** por favor, no quiero causar problemas… pero… de verdad necesito su ayuda…**

**La rubia lo observo y su rostro serio, molesto e incomodo cambio a uno comprensivo y amistoso al ver que en los ojos del joven, había reflejado angustia, desesperación y necesidad de ayuda…**

**Está bien ****– suspira –**** dígame… en que le puedo ayudar y que sea rápido ****– dijo está vez mirando al joven a los ojos –**

**Claro… vera… estoy buscando a una chica, uhmmm mas o menos de su edad… ella tiene los ojos azules, como el cielo y una mirada profunda e intensa como mar… pero… a la vez cálida… su cabello… bueno no sabría decirle que color es, aunque era negro pero no sé porque… pero creo que ese no era su color de pelo verdadero, tiene un rostro angelical, una mirada tierna, llena de amor y su piel es como la seda y porcelana más fina… creo que su nombre era…. Usagi… Si Usagi… me podría decir si ella aún trabaja aquí… ****- saliendo de su ensoñación al recordar a la joven y regresando la vista a la rubia que tenía enfrente, quien lo miraba sorprendida por la descripción y por el rostro del joven al hablar de aquella mujer - **

**Usagi… uhmmm ****– llevando un dedo a sus labios pensando hasta que al fin dijo - ****lo siento… aquí nunca ha trabajado nadie con ese seudónimo y no recuerdo que alguna de ellas tenga ese nombre… ****- regresando su vista al apuesto muchacho -**

**Como me puede decir eso, la vez que yo vine me atendió ella y… ****(Se sonrojo avergonzado por lo que iba a decir y bajo la cabeza, mientras que la rubia, controlaba sus ganas de reír por el rostro del joven)****… Ah! Bueno déjelo… me sirve una copa por favor ****– dijo levantando la vista a la rubia quien lo miraba sorprendida por pedir una copa, luego bajo la vista hacía el bebe que al parecer dormía en los brazos del joven – **

**Uhmmm… Está bien… pero… solo una ****– dijo determinada – ****ya sabe no puedo servirle licor por él bebe… pero… en este momento parece que lo necesita**** – la rubia sirvió un vodka doble al joven y lo observaba hasta que no aguanto la curiosidad la cual embargaba, así que decidió hablar y preguntar para quitarse la duda de encima –**

**Ese bebe es suyo**** – lo miro y sonrió **

**Eh!... bueno**** - sonríe nervioso no sabía que responder hasta que al final dice – ****así parece jeje**

**Ehhh!****– lo miraba la rubia con su cara confundida – ****¿Como que así parece?**

**Bueno**** - dudaba el pelinegro de contarle, pero a las finales decidió hablar –****lo que pasa es que la dejaron en su canastilla, en la puerta de mi casa, con una pañalera con ropa, pañales, leche, algunos que otros juguetitos y una pequeña nota… que solo tenía escrito…  
>"Por favor, hazte cargo de ella, es la razón de mi vida… pero por ahora no puedo encargarme de ella… así que lo mejor es que este al cuidado del padre… si… ella es tu hija… su nombre es ChibiChibi… te la encargo mucho" <strong>**– la rubia escuchaba atenta a el joven, pero cuando escucho el nombre de la bebe, se sorprendió y palideció, algo que pudo notar el joven y le pregunto –**** Te pasa algo?...**

**Eh… jeje… claro que no… e…estoy bien ****(¡No puede ser! Debe ser una coincidencia, claro eso debe ser, ella jamás haría eso… deja de preocuparte ****– se decía intentando tranquilizarse –**** pero y si… noo noo ya deja de pensar en eso… aunque tengo que quitarme las dudas) ****Ah, así que era una hermosa nena, pensé que era un nene… Oh! Disculpa pero que grosera, te he hecho muchas preguntas privadas y aún no se tu nombre, yo me llamo Mina… Mina Aino, y ese es mi verdadero nombre, no mi seudónimo eh!…mucho gusto…****- estirando la mano para saludarlo – **

**Oh! Igualmente y mi nombre es Darién… Darién Chiba**** – extendiendo su mano para corresponder el saludo de la rubia – ****encantado de conocerte, claro… aunque sea en estas circunstancias, que no son las mejores…**

**Eh! Si tienes razón, aunque cualquier situación es buena para conocer amigos… etto… oye Darién… este… me dejas conocer a tu bebe, es que yo tengo una sobrinita… tiene 3 meses de nacida y la tuya por el tamañito también parece de esa edad… como vez estoy en el trabajo y la extraño muchísimo… por favor me dejarías verla… siiiii ****– dijo con los ojitos en forma suplicante – **

**Eh… bueno, claro que si ****– Darién retira la mantita que cubría a la bebe y Mina palidece completamente, sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo… era una hermosa bebe, con unos hermosos cabellos rojizos, con dos chonguitos en forma de corazón… no estaba viendo ninguna visión… era ella, su hermosa sobrina… de eso no tenía duda)**

**No puede ser ****– dijo en un susurro, mirando a la bebe**

**Pero Darién, escucho lo que Mina dijo, al alzar la vista, ve a Mina que parecía que hubiese visto un fantasma, se preocupo por la rubia, así que le hablo – ****Mina, te pasa algo… estas pálida… que es lo que no puede ser…**

**Eh!... Lo siento, no es nada… es muy hermosa tu hija… me disculpas un momento… recordé que tengo que hacer una llamada ****– dicho esto, salió corriendo y se dirigió al otro extremo de la barra, dejando a un Darién confundido – **

**Darién observaba confundido y preocupado a la rubia, la veía marcando o haciendo el intento de marcar desde su celular en varias ocasiones en completo estado de nerviosismo y desesperación, hasta que al final después de varios intentos al parecer lo logro… puesto que veía que hablaba con alguien, pero, debido al ruido y la distancia con ella, no lograba escuchar nada y no es que quisiera espiar la conversación, sino que de verdad estaba preocupado por ella…**

**CONTINUARA...**

**...**

**Hola mi nombre es Amy, soy nueva escribiendo, o bueno escribo pero solo para mí, pero no soy muy buena, así que espero que sean buenos al juzgarme Okz! Loz Quiiiero**


	2. Una dolorosa carta

**Mientras tanto con Mina:**

**Hola… dime ya estás en casa – decía al borde del llanto y la desesperación –**

**Si, acabo de llegar – respondieron al otro lado de la línea – Mina que pasa, te pasa algo?**

**No tengo tiempo de explicar nada – grito alterada – ve a su cuarto… mira si ella se encuentra ahí – decía mientras unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas –**

**No Mina ella no está en su cuarto – dijo preocupada la voz que se encontraba al teléfono, por la actitud de la rubia – Mina que te pasa… si deseas hablar con ella, llama dentro de un momento debe haber salido**

**Ve al cuarto de la nena… rápido – decía Mina que cada vez estaba más asustada por confirmar sus sospechas –**

**No, pues tampoco está aquí… ¿Qué es lo que pasa, ya me puedes explicar? ¿Por qué estas tan alterada?, dime paso algo malo… - decía ya también preocupada la joven que estaba al celular con Mina –**

**Lo que pasa, es que ella… lo más probable – la joven al otro lado de la línea interrumpió a Mina –**

**Ah! Espera acabo de encontrar una carta, en la cuna de la bebe… parece la letra de – Mina interrumpe a la joven –**

**Léela… ábrela y léela… rápido – grito ordenándole –**

**Está bien – Mina escuchaba a través del celular el sonido del papel rasgándose, luego de una hoja desdoblándose – bueno empezare a leer:**

**Mis queridas amigas:**

**Discúlpenme, ustedes se preguntaran de ¿Qué?... pues, si están leyendo ya esta carta es porque ya se dieron cuenta de mi ausencia en casa, lo siento mucho de verdad, por irme de la casa de esta forma, cuando ustedes lo único que hacen es preocuparse por mí… pero… saben… yo no creo que pueda hacerme cargo de mi pequeña ChibiChibi… ya saben ni siquiera puedo cuidar de mi misma, mucho menos puedo protegerlas a ustedes, si permanezco a lado de ustedes y de ella que son lo más importante en mi vida, seguirían sufriendo demasiado, sobre todo, aun me embarga el miedo que su vida corra peligro y que alguna de ustedes salga herida, si eso pasara mi vida ya no tendría sentido, ustedes son muy valiosas para mí y antes de que las lastimen preferiría morir… mientras yo me mantenga lejos de ustedes, estarán a salvo, eso lo comprendí hace mucho, lo mejor de todo es que podrán continuar con sus sueños…  
>¿Seguro se preguntaran y no piensas en ChibiChibi?... En cuanto a ella no se preocupen, ella estará muy bien con la persona que esta… jaja… Solo recordar a ese hermoso chico cerebrito, me hace querer estar a su lado… Él es muy dulce, tierno, amoroso, sincero, aunque muy tímido y siempre tratando de ser fuerte e indiferente, aunque siempre termina ayudando a los demás… eso es porque es un hombre con un corazón muy puro, no estoy mintiendo, si lo conocieran lo sabrían, porque todo eso se ve reflejado en sus hermosos ojos azules, se puede ver su pureza y su calidez… ya se, estarán pensando ¿Esta se volvió loca… como puede decir eso si solo lo ha visto una sola vez en su vida? …lo sé pero, solo un día me basto para saber que lo conozco de toda la vida, además confió en él, porque es su padre… el hombre que me dio el regalo más maravilloso y hermoso de mi vida… "MI PRECIADA Y HERMOSA HIJA", se que diciendo esto no hará que cambien su forma de pensar, tal vez hasta piensen que es tonto, que con solo ese pensamiento haya dejado a ChibiChibi con él, pero algo en mi corazón me dice que con él, estará bien, será feliz, además no quiero parecer cursi… pero… esa única vez que estuve con él, esa noche en la que me entregue a él… ese hombre paso de ser solo un hombre común a ser una de las personas más especiales para mí, o, tal vez nunca fue un hombre común, de repente desde antes que lo conociera era alguien especial, alguien que esperaba porque la vida nos ponga frente a frente y así él me pueda dar, dos grandes regalos, únicos y maravillosos, el haberlo conocido y mi preciosa hija, ustedes saben que ame a ese hombre desde el primer momento que lo vi, le entregue mi corazón; esa mágica noche, esa misma noche que él me dejo el más preciado, hermoso y maravilloso tesoro del universo, un tesoro, el cual si tengo conmigo podría perderlo o me podría ser arrebatado y eso no lo soportaría... Así que no se preocupen por ChibiChibi ella estará muy bien…<br>Jaja… sé que cuando ellas se enteren estarán furiosas conmigo, ya me las imagino, sobre todo mi hermosa dama cardíaca, dirá que soy una tonta, la más grande tonta del mundo, aunque eso en vez de hacerme daño me hace feliz, un pensamiento de ustedes, que me diga que soy tonta, me hace feliz, lo que me hace daño es que se que ustedes también se culparan diciendo y reprochándose el que no pudieron cuidarme… que no pudieron protegerme… el pensar eso si me lastima y acongoja mi corazón, por favor les pido que no piensen eso… Porque ustedes siempre lo hicieron, se preocuparon mas por mí que por ustedes mismas… por eso ahora es mi turno de hacerlo… Si, tengo que hacer lo correcto, para que todos los que amo no sufran y salgan heridos por mí… Espero algún día poder completar mi corazón nuevamente…. Regresar al lado de mi hija, al lado de ustedes y porque no por ahora permitiéndome soñar despierta, espero que Él también pueda estar a mi lado y así todos podamos vivir con nuestros corazones en paz y felices para siempre y por siempre.**

**Con Amor  
>Serenity Tsukino<br>**

**Mina… estas hay – preguntaba la voz del celular, por el sonido de su voz estaba sollozando, confundida y devastada – que significa esto… Serena… e… ella –Mina interrumpe –**

**Si, ella se fue… y lo peor de todo dejo a ChibiChibi con Darién… esa tonta – Mina hablaba con la joven mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de fluir, tenía la mirada perdida y sentía coraje e impotencia –**

**Darién? – pregunto confundida la joven al otro lado de la línea, pues Serena nunca les dijo el nombre del hombre con el que estuvo esa noche y al cual le entrego no solo su primera vez, sino su corazón – Mina, tu lo sabías… el nombre de ese hombre… lo conocías, sabias quien es…**

**No, claro que no, acabo de conocerlo, el vino a buscarla, trayendo a ChibiChibi, pero Serena, no le dio su verdadero nombre, al parecer no sabe nada de ella, así que de eso no debemos preocuparnos, pero cuando me dijo el nombre de la bebe, mi corazón no dejaba de sentirse inquieto y busque la forma que me dejara verla, cuando la vi, me lleve una gran sorpresa, era ella nuestra pequeña princesita… bueno como sea voy para allá tenemos que empezar la búsqueda de Serena… aun no las llames te quedo claro – termino de decir mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos y su rostro – **

**Si, está bien… te espero – dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono, pero antes de cortar la llamada Mina escucho una súplica por parte de su compañera (Serena espero que estés bien) y cortaron la llamada –**

**CONTINUARA...**


	3. Una pequeña LUZ PAZ EFÍMERA

**Serena tonta, siempre preocupándote y arriesgándote por los demás… al final de cuentas no hemos hecho nada por ti… aún cuando tú digas lo contrario - dijo Mina dejándose caer de rodillas, mientras las lagrimas de dolor e impotencia x no haber estado en el momento indicado para detener la partida de su amiga, pero sobre todo x no haber visto que su amiga estaba preocupada y sufriendo en silencio x no poder brindarles seguridad y bienestar a ellas, algo que para Mina resultaba irónico pues la que tenían que brindarle eso a Serena eran ella y las sus compañeras… pero no solo porque era su deber sino porque Serena era su amiga… una amiga la cual apreciaba y x la cual hubiese dado todo sin pensarlo dos veces, incluso su propia vida…**

**A lo lejos Darién observaba preocupado, la veía preocupada, triste pero sobre todo se encontraba ida, a pesar de que recién la conocía le resultaba agradable estar con la rubia, pero no sabía si él le agradaba a ella, dudando un poco se le acerco**

**Disculpa Mina – dijo el pelinegro poniendo una mano en el hombro de la rubia – te encuentras bien – vio como Mina se secaba sus lagrimas disimuladamente mientras se ponía de pie – **

**Si Darién… estoy bien – dijo con una media sonrisa – oye te puedo pedir un favor **

**Si claro… si te puedo ayudar en algo… lo hare – dijo sonriendo el pelinegro – **

**Me puedes llevar a mi casa, es que necesito llegar lo más rápido posible**

**No te preocupes… iré a pedir mi auto, te espero afuera – dicho esto salió, pidió su auto, acomodo a la nena quien dormía y espero la salida de la rubia, quien en unos minutos apareció - **

**Mina subió al convertible rojo de Darién, se abrocho el cinturón, y se pusieron en marcha. En el camino iban en silencio (Darién lo sentía como un silencio fúnebre) esto preocupaba mucho mas al pelinegro pues notaba a Mina como si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón, así que decidió romper el silencio…**

**Mina si te puedo ayudar en algo, no dudes en pedírmelo… Te prometo que te ayudare**

**La rubia se giro a verlo, vio que sus palabras eran sinceras, noto que de verdad estaba preocupado por ella… sin importar que recién la conocía, sonrió pensando en lo mucho que se parecía a Serena, pero, sobre todo al recordar lo que Serena decía en su carta… tenía razón al decir que era sincero, bueno y con un corazón puro, sin lugar a duda Serena se había enamorado de un hombre que vale demasiado…**

**Mina? – Dijo el pelinegro a no escuchar una respuesta de la rubia, tal vez le había incomodado lo que él dijo, miles de pensamientos como ese cruzaron por su mente –**

**Gracias Darién – sonrió Mina, Darién al ver su sonrisa, sintió calma en su corazón (aunque no se explicaba la razón) – Además ¬¬ si necesito de tu ayuda no dudes que conseguiría que me ayudaras… así no tu no hubieses querido…**

**-Darién sonrió muy dentro de sí, pero por fuera frunció el ceño – Así y como conseguirías que te ayudara, sino quisiera hacerlo… obligarme… suplicarme… de una vez te informo que no soy un chico fácil de convencer… **

**Jajaja… no me retes Darién Chiba… y de una vez te digo... No... te advierto, si alguna vez pido tu ayuda y me la niegas… te acosare… te molestare… CADA DIA DE TU VIDA… EH DICHO… - cruzándose de brazos y sacándole la lengua al pelinegro – Darién sonrió al escucharla, no porque pensara que la rubia estuviera bromeando… sino porque de verdad sentía… NO, NO, ESTABA SEGURO… que lo haría… si bien no la conocía bien, así lo presentía… –**

**En el camino estuvieron conversando un poco, hasta que al fin llegaron a la casa que le había indicado la rubia, Mina le iba a hablarle al pelinegro… pero antes de lograrlo este se le adelanto –**

**Bueno Mina fue un gusto, espero volver a verte pronto – termino diciendo con una sonrisa –**

**Ahhhhh!... oye Darién, acaso me pediste permiso para irte – dijo mientras fingía una cara molesta, mientras el pelinegro miraba con el rostro entre sorprendido y asustado x las palabras de la rubia, pero, sobre todo por esa cara molesta de esta, iba a preguntar si había hecho algo malo cuando la rubia soltó una estruendosa carcajada – jajajajajajajajajajaja… si hubieras visto tu cara Darién… jajajajajajaja – una carcajada que paro al ver la cara de confusión y vergüenza del pelinegro – Está bien, está bien… solo estaba bromeando, pero todo fue por tu culpa… yo iba a invitarte a pasar, pero TÚ jovencito me despachaste en el acto… hump!... Vaya amigo – dijo girándose fingiendo estar ofendida –**

**Eh, no es que te estuviese despachando… como crees – decía apenado Darién, no sabía cómo remediar… lo que le había hecho a la rubia, tal vez la había herido… tal vez ella pensaría que era una molestia para él y por eso apenas llegaron se despidió de ella – lo que sucede es que… como dijiste que necesitabas llegar rápido… pensé que sería una molestia entretenerte tanto tiempo, pero, si aún quieres invitarme a entrar a tu casa… pues… me encantaría – dijo sonriendo, realmente apenado, pero sin levantar la vista a los ojos de la rubia –**

**Oye Darién… eres muy inocente… de verdad cualquier persona podría aprovecharse de ti, yo no soy aprovechada… pero de esas existen muchas y muchos… pero bueno en fin vamos adentro – dijo sonriendo, bajando del auto y viendo como Darién baja solo, así que sonrió y replico – Sr. Chiba… aparte de inocente, es muy despistado… no cree que olvida a alguien muy importante – dijo señalando a los asientos traseros del coche exactamente, a una ChibiChibi muy dormida – Ahhh – suspiro la rubia – si yo fuera ella, me sentiría muy ofendida y tal vez nunca te perdonaría – Darién aun mucho mas avergonzado, reacciono de manera rápida abriendo la puerta trasera del auto y cuando iba a introducirse para poder sacar a la nena se golpeo la cabeza en la capota del auto… dejando salir un pequeño AUCHH de sus labios ante una Mina que observaba la escena muy divertida, para apenar un poco más a Darién, cuando estaba por sacar a ChibiChibi gritó – Puedes golpearte pero cuidado con golpearla a ella… - riendo por lo bajo de su comentario, y el pelinegro rojo como un tomate… sacaba a la nena con mucho cuidado como si se tratara de un tesoro, hecho del cristal más frágil de mundo – **

**Mina… podría pedirte un favor… - decía el pelinegro con un hilo de voz apenas audible, realmente se sentía muy avergonzado –**

**Claro… dime… pídeme lo que sea – decía en un tono muy pícaro, haciendo a Darién avergonzarse más de lo que se encontraba, esta al notar que nuevamente lo había logrado… Sí avergonzar al pelinegro, rió nuevamente bajito para que este no la escuchara, no lo hacía por hacerlo sentir mal… pero según ella se veía muy tierno con expresiones como esas, reponiéndose de su risita hablo nuevamente – bien que me ibas a pedir…**

**Pues… que por favor… no me avergüences más de lo que ya estoy – volvía a decir el pelinegro de manera poco audible, pero Mina sí que lo escucho, así que suspiro mentalmente, si bien le gustaba hacer que este se sonrojara, no quería asustar a su nuevo amigo, alguien que se había preocupado por ella aunque apenas la conocía, al padre de su hermosa sobrinita y sobre todo al hombre que amaba su amiga, así que decidió ya no hacerlo… Ah! Pero eso sí solo por hoy, así decidió contestarle–**

**Está bien Darién… lo siento, no quería incomodarte… pero, es que yo a veces no me mido… cuando me conozcas mas veras que casi siempre soy así… a eso sí solo con personas que realmente me agraden – sonrió, agachando la cabeza donde el pelinegro que mantenía la cabeza baja, mirando a la bebe – Entonces me disculpas Darién… anda di que siii – dijo picándole con su dedo por su cintura, haciendo que este sonriera y asintiera, de pronto volvió su vista a ella ante su exclamación – Ohh! Con una sonrisa te vez mejor que sonrojado… jajaja… DE VERDAD TE PARECES MUCHO A ELLA… LOS DOS SON UNA LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD… bueno entremos… - dijo riendo un poco nerviosa por lo que había dicho, el pelinegro se encontraba confundido por lo último que dijo la rubia, pero cuando iba a preguntar para aclarar sus dudas, noto la mirada triste que se dibujaba en el rostro de la rubia, así que decidió no decir nada, no porque no quisiera sino porque no sabía que decir… al fin de cuentas no conocía el motivo de su tristeza… lejos estaba de saber que la tristeza de la rubia, era el motivo, por el cual él la había conocido… por otro lado los sentimientos de la rubia volvían a golpear su corazón, miedo, tristeza, confusión, impotencia, desesperación… eran algunos de esos… pues… sabía bien que al entrar tendría que enfrentar nuevamente la cruel realidad, que había olvidado por un momento… aunque para eso se haya dedicado a molestar un poco a Darién, con ese pensamiento abrió la puerta de la casa, entrando en esta con Darién, quien la miraba totalmente preocupado –**

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><span>Usako Tsuki de Chiba: Muchas gracias por leer mi historia... me hace feliz... que te guste... y Darien encontrara sus respuestas no te preocupes, pero creo que por ahora NO, Serena por otro lado si, tenía motivos, para hacer lo que hizo, pero mejor dejemos todo al tiempo... <span>


	4. ¡Corazones Sollozantes!

**Al entrar a la casa, se dirigieron a la sala, Mina invito a Darién a tomar asiento y luego hablo – Bueno espera aquí tengo algo para ti, se que te será de mucha ayuda para… – pero no puedo terminar porque en ese momento sonó el teléfono, la rubia demoro en cogerlo, Darién notaba la duda en ella, al parecer no quería contestar, pero, se decidió y se dirigió a contestar, justo cuando Mina tomaba el teléfono en la mano, llego corriendo una chica peliazul, al parecer también venia a recibir la llamada, sin percatarse de la presencia del pelinegro, se coloco a un costado de la rubia como esperando que ella le dijera algo, mientras que Darién, la observaba curioso… la joven tenía el pelo corto, uhmm de la edad de Mina más o menos (ahora que recordaba no sabía la edad de la rubia), tenía unos ojos azules, pero hay estaba… la misma mirada de Mina; dolor, tristeza, preocupación, sus ojos estaban hinchados, rojizos… si, Darién lo sabia la joven había estado llorando… seguramente por lo mismo que Mina y aunque él deseara ayudarlas, no podía hacerlo porque no sabía que les sucedía…, al parecer la peliazul noto la mirada fija de Darién, porque giro hacia donde estaba él, así que Darién le sonrió, pero del rostro de la linda jovencita empezaron a brotar las lagrimas y al instante se llevaba la mano a la boca intentando silenciar los sollozos… dejando a un Darién perplejo ante aquella reacción, sin entender que sucedía, así que un Darién muy preocupado y confundido empezó a pronunciar algo, para calmar a la chica –**

**Ahh… lo siento… Mina me invito a entrar… x favor no llores… si gustas me voy – A la joven, le molestaba su presencia… había sido invitado x Mina… Sí… pero al parecer a la peliazul no le gustaba su presencia hay, claro cómo le va gustar que este hay, si al parecer tenían problemas muy delicados, ¡QUE TONTO SOY! Pensaba Darién – **

**Mina se giro y vio el rostro desconcertado y preocupado de Darién, también vio a su amiga sollozando así que se acerco a esta y le susurro algo en el oído, al hacerlo está limpio sus lagrimas, mientras Mina dejaba el teléfono en su lugar**

**Lo siento… disculpa por mi comportamiento – dijo la peliazul dirigiéndose a Darién sonriendo, cuando el pelinegro vio la sonrisa de la chica, su corazón pudo calmarse, así que solo asintió y devolvió la sonrisa… aunque en el fondo aun no comprendía la reacción de la linda jovencita, al instante la peliazul lo saco de sus pensamientos – Soy Amy… mucho gusto – dijo estrechándole la mano -**

**Yo soy Darién Chiba encantado de conocerte – respondió devolviendo el saludo cortésmente-**

**Amy solo asintió sonriendo… luego se volvió a mirar a Mina y pregunto – Eran ellas – a lo cual Mina solo negó con la cabeza – debemos llamarlas, antes de que ellas lo hagan – termino por decir la peliazul –**

**Tienes razón, si ellas son las que llaman, será peor – dijo la rubia estirándole la mano, a lo que la peliazul sacó un sobre del bolsillo de su vestido y se lo dio, luego la rubia dirigió su mirada a Darién y le dijo – Darién lo siento tanto… tengo que hacer una llamada urgente, pero, regreso en un momento… siiiiii – a lo que él solo asintió y la rubia se estaba empezando a retirar cuando escucho el llamado de el pelinegro –**

**¡Mina! – Ante su llamado la rubia se giro a verlo, cuando escucho que Darién dijo - ¡**_**Tus circunstancias pueden no ser de tu agrado, pero no seguirán siendo las mismas si te trazas un ideal y luchas por alcanzarlo! **__**– Mina sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Darién, sonrió asintiendo y así entro en un cuarto al otro lado de la sala, Darién observaba confundido y preocupado el lugar por donde se había ido su nueva amiga, buscando la razón del porque la rubia y la peliazul estaban tan tristes, pero sabía que por mucho que pensara no daría, con la respuesta, solo sabría el ¿Por qué? Si alguna de ellas se lo dijera y eso era imposible ya que apenas lo conocían, solo esperaba que lo que le había dicho la reconfortara y le diera fuerzas… aunque sea un poco… El pelinegro estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que Amy se sentó quedando a su altura, mientras acariciaba el rostro de la nena, hasta que la voz de Amy lo saco de sus pensamientos –**_

_**Es una bebe muy hermosa – menciono mientras se cristalizaban los ojos, al mismo tiempo que con su otra mano limpiaba unas lagrimas traicioneras… el pelinegro solo la observo y veía que el dolor seguía presente en sus ojos, hasta que nuevamente hablo Amy – Darién… cuídala mucho… Ah… pero que tonta soy… lo siento, solo digo tonterías, tanto su madre, como tú… deben amarla, cuidarla y protegerla siempre… es verdad, los padres siempre son así… capaces de entregar la vida por sus hijos – terminó por decir, sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de ChibiChibi, mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos una tras otra –**_

_**Darién volvió la mirada hacia ChibiChibi y sentimientos de amor, ternura, surgieron en su corazón, sentía una calidez brotar en su pecho, al fin entendía, no había necesidad de pruebas, de palabras… era su hija el corazón se lo decía y todo lo que sentía en ese momento se vio reflejado en esos hermosos ojos azules – Amy lo saco de su ensoñación –**_

_**Lo siento Darién… sé que no debo meterme en tus cosas pero cuando veo a tu hija, no puedo evitarlo – decía la peliazul limpiando sus lagrimas y esbozando una sonrisa en su rostros, mientras miraba con ternura a la nena –**_

_**No… no te preocupes… sabes, cuando la veo siento que quiero protegerla, de todo y de todos – decía Darién mirando y acariciando a su hija con amor – es muy linda y muy tierna, lo único que no puedo decirte es si su madre la quería… ella la abandono, una madre que abandona a su hija, yo creo que no sabe amar… aunque aun la recuerdo, ella era tan dulce, en realidad no se qué pensar, mi corazón y mi mente mantienen una lucha sin fin cuando pienso en eso, aunque yo creo que debo obedecer a mi mente… y siendo así, para mí su madre… - Amy lo interrumpió –**_

_**No es verdad – grito la peliazul, mientras que sus ojos se cristalizaban nuevamente, mientras contenía las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, intentaba seguir hablando hasta que consiguió calmarse un poco y logro con un hilo de voz continuar – Ninguna madre… ninguna abandonaría a un hijo, menos la madre de esta bebe… no te das cuenta… ella no la abandono, la dejo bajo tu cuidado… si…si lo hizo tuvo que tener algún motivo para hacerlo… ella puso su confianza en ti… te puedo asegurar que le fue difícil tomar esa decisión, pero sí lo hizo lo hizo pensando en lo mejor para su hija no para ella… tal vez su corazón en estos momentos este roto en mil pedazos, al estar lejos de su hija, ella… Oh! – dijo al darse cuenta de todo lo que había dicho al pelinegro (pero que estúpida fui, con todo lo que dije... se dará cuenta… después de todo hable como si la conociese), levanto su vista a ver a Darién y ahí estaba… su mirada, mostraba confusión, sorpresa, no podría asegurar nada pero tal vez sospechaba, después de todo le grito y las lagrimas no dejaban de caer x defender a su amiga –**_

_**Amy podría ser que tu – Amy no lo dejo terminar –**_

_**Después de todo… solo basta con mirar a la nena… para ver que su vida hasta ahora ha estado llena de amor… además si su madre no la quiera, la hubiese dejado en algún orfanato, pero la dejo contigo… su padre… ella no la dejo en manos extrañas… si ella confió en ti, porque tu no confías en ella – levanto su vista y sonrió al pelinegro –**_

_**Tienes razón, ella, era muy dulce – Darién tenía los ojos cerrados, sin darse cuenta sonreía mientras la recordaba – a pesar que… - abrió los ojos asustado por los gritos que pegaba Mina -**_

_**Ocúpate de lo que tienes que hacer… yo la encontrare, así tenga que ir al mismo infierno para buscarla, la encontrare, la traeré conmigo y me asegurare de protegerla – Decía la rubia, pero al instante que se escucho un golpe, así que Amy corrió donde se encontraba la Mina, Darién no sabía qué hacer pero, al final también fue detrás de la peliazul, pero cuando llego a la habitación Amy ya había entrado, así que decidió regresar a la sala pero de repente escucho a Mina nuevamente y algo en él, lo detuvo, no quería espiar pero, necesitaba saber aunque sea un poco que le sucedía, así podría ayudar a sus amigas – Lo prometo yo la encontrare – se escuchaba como sollozaba y golpeaba sus manos contra el suelo – la traeré de regreso… tu si me crees verdad Amy… - no se escuchaba la respuesta de la peliazul, pero Darién, se imaginaba que le estaba respondiendo de alguna manera – esta vez no dejaremos que sufra Amy, no permitiremos que la dañen, que se dañe… Rei y Lita creen que solo ellas se preocupan, son tan estúpidas… para nosotras también es lo más importante, seriamos capaces de dar nuestra vida por ella, sin pensarlo dos veces… así que la encontraremos Amy, te lo prometo… me lo prometo – luego solo se escuchaban sollozos, Darién regreso a la sala, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible que lo delatara –**_

_**Al llegar a la sala Darién estaba realmente preocupado por Mina y Amy, se decía – En realidad estarán bien, como tratan de parecerlo… sus sollozos; no sé porque pero siento como si desgarrara una parte de mi corazón, si yo me siento así con solo escucharlas, no sé como ellas pueden ser capaces de mostrar una sonrisa, como lo hacen… de verdad son fuertes, aunque me gustaría que confiaran en mi… ¿Quien será la persona que buscan? ¿Quiénes son Rei y Lita?... no entiendo, pero lo único que sé es que todas se preocupan por la persona que buscan… debe ser una mujer maravillosa… no lo crees amor – pregunto Darién a ChibiChibi quien por los gritos despertó, ella solo lo miró y sonrió - **_

_**CONTINUARA….**_


	5. Una Llamada, Lagrimas, Me ama

**Darién se encontraba en la sala, jugando y arrullando a ChibiChibi que estaba un poco inquieta, susurrándole palabras bonitas, demostrándole todo el amor que sentía por ella y llenándola de besos, cuando escucho unos pasos cerca de él, cuando se giro veía que aparecían Mina y Amy… así que tomo sus cosas y se acerco a ellas – Chicas… lo siento pero… mi princesita se siente, algo incomoda y creo que lo mejor es irme ya – viendo como ChibiChibi empezaba a frotar sus ojitos y empezaba a sollozar –**

**Pero Darién necesitábamos darte unas cosas – dijo Mina haciendo puchero –**

**Si lo sé… pero… no pensé que mi princesa… iba a reaccionar así, ya hice de todo, pero nada funciona, eso que ella es muy tranquila – decía mientras arrullaba a la nena para calmarla y no vaya a llorar –**

**A ver déjame a mí – dijo Amy, pero cuando la tomo en sus brazos, empezó a llorar –**

**Buaa buaa buaa – Amy la arrollaba, pero nada funcionaba, así que Darién, la tomo de nuevo en brazos –**

**Ya no lloraba, pero aun sollozaba, las chicas se miraron e imaginaron lo que pasaba, así que Amy hablo – Darién creo que tendrás que aprender a cantar – dijo mirándolo a la cara con una sonrisa –**

**¡A cantar! – exclamo Darién –**

**Pues si, a cantar, al menos es eso lo que ella hacia – dijo Mina colocando su mano detrás de su cabeza, sonriendo de manera nerviosa –**

**Ella? – pregunto Darién, sin dejar de arrullar a su hija –**

**Ah sí… mi amiga recuerdas que te dije que tenía una sobrinita, pues ella siempre que la nena estaba a punto de llorar o llorando la arrullaba cantándole algo y así lograba tranquilizarla – dijo Mina –**

**Ya veo… entonces tendré que aprender a cantar… pero por ahora me voy, tomen – dijo Darién, entregándole una tarjeta a Mina y otra a Amy – hay están mis números, también mi dirección, Mina lo que me querías dar… pueden llevarlo mañana a mi casa, mañana es Domingo y no creo que trabajen, ni estudien – dijo el pelinegro –**

**¡Hecho! – dijeron las dos al unisonó –**

**Ahora si me retiro, por favor descansen… está bien – dijo en modo autoritario el pelinegro, luego se acerco a ellas besando a cada una en la mejilla –**

**De acuerdo ustedes también descansen – dijeron otra vez las chicas despidiéndose de la nena y Darién besándolos a ambos en la mejilla –**

**Salieron a acompañarlo hasta su auto, le ayudaron a subir con la nena, sus cosas y se despidieron nuevamente, Darién puso en marcha su auto, con destino a su casa, mientras iba hablándole a la nena para que escuchara su voz y no llorara**

**Mientras tanto Mina y Amy entraban a su casa, un tanto preocupadas –**

**Amy crees que ChibiChibi se tranquilice y pueda dormir – decía Mina, mientras se tiraba en el sofá –**

**No lo sé Mina, ni siquiera nosotras lográbamos calmarla cuando lloraba – decía triste Amy, mientras se sentaba a la de Mina – solo ella lo lograba, ojala Serena este bien y regrese pronto… ah… – suspiro Amy – también espero que Darién logre dormir a ChibiChibi… bueno vamos a tratar de descansar nosotras también ya pasan de las 12, recuerda que tenemos que empezar a buscar a Serena y también ir a la casa de Darién – decía Amy mientras se ponía de pie, tomando de la mano de la rubia y la ayudaba a levantarse –**

**20 Minutos Después Darién se encontraba en su casa:**

**Vamos amor, tomate la leche, para que puedas dormir – ChibiChibi rechazaba el biberón con su lengüita, mientras empezaba a sollozar nuevamente – no amor… no llores si no quieres… no te la tomes si… más tarde te hago más leche… ahhhh… – suspiraba Darien viendo a la pequeña en sus brazos y decía - princesa donde estará mamá, Amy tiene razón, ella te quiere mucho, me gustaría que estuviese con nosotros sabes… a decir verdad, te contare un secreto, eso si no se lo digas a nadie… jaja… en realidad amo a tu mamita, se que suena tonto, pero, la ame desde el primer momento en que la vi, fue amor a primera vista, muchos dicen que eso no existe y son tonterías, yo lo creía pero me sucedió, así que ahora no dudo y mas contigo a mi lado, que eres el fruto de esa única mágica noche – sonreía Darien y besaba el rostro de su hija –**

**Mientras tanto en una casa, en las afueras de Tokio:**

**Una hermosa rubia, sollozaba, mientras observaba unas fotos que tenía en sus manos - Chicas… Hija… Papito… Mamita… Sammy… - ¿Por qué? tío me arrebataste todo… que te hice para que me odies así – Auuu! Porque… porque me duele mi corazón… no puede ser ChibiChibi – dijo la rubia levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al otro lado de esta, toma el teléfono, saca una tarjeta y empieza a marchar un número – Mi Niña espero que estés bien – dice sollozando, cuando de pronto escucha que levantan el teléfono y escucha una voz –**

**Bueno – dice un hombre al otro lado del teléfono, serena no sabe qué hacer… (DIOS MIO ES ÉL, DARIEN, QUE HAGO… CORTO… NO, NO PUEDO MI HIJA, ALGO DEBE ESTAR PASANDO CON ELLA, LO SIENTO… ME DUELE MI CORAZÓN), de pronto un llanto y una voz la sacan de sus pensamientos –ya mi amor no llores – escucha la rubia, que dice Darien – bueno, mire no sé quien habla pero no estoy para bromas, voy a cortar – dice el pelinegro, pero antes de cortar escucha una voz –**

**No cortes… por favor no cortes – levanto la voz la rubia muy alterada, pero luego se calmo – por favor Darien, no cortes –**

**Darien por su parte no podía creer, esa voz, esa hermosa voz que parecía el canto de un angel, aunque solo la había escuchado muy poco, la reconocería entre miles, era ella, tenía que ser ella, así que pregunto – ¿Usagi?... eres tu verdad…**

**Si, Darien soy yo… pero… mi nombre no es Usagi – decía la rubia sin dejar de sollozar –**

**Eso ya lo sabía, entonces… - dijo el pelinegro –**

**¿Entonces qué? – Pregunto ella, en realidad no entendía su pregunta, de pronto volvió a escuchar el llanto de ChibiChibi aun más fuerte y eso le rompía el corazón – Darien… lo siento… puedes poner tu teléfono en altavoz – pidió la rubia –**

**Está bien, un momento – dijo Darien obedeciendo – listo ya esta**

**¡ChibiChibi!... amor, soy yo… mamá… por favor… por favor princesa, no llores, el escucharte llorar… rompe mi corazón en mil pedazos, perdona a mamá, por ser tan tonta – decía la rubia, mientras lloraba y trataba de continuar hablando con su hija, que al parecer había reconocido la voz de su madre porque ya no lloraba – soy cobarde, débil… pero, te prometo… te lo prometo mi amor… me hare fuerte… tan fuerte que no dejare que nadie más… vuelva a lastimarnos… por eso princesa… te pido que por favor me esperes con tu papito… yo regresare a tu lado y seremos muy felices… Princesa…Te amo… no sabes cuánto Te amo… Eres mi vida… - Darién escuchaba atento las palabras de la rubia, entendía que amaba a su hija… lo que no lograba entender, era el motivo que la había impulsado a dejar a su hija… ¿Quién les había hecho daño? ¿De qué forma? , pensaba y pensaba tratando de hallar una respuesta… una respuesta que solo tendría, si ella se lo dijera… quería preguntarle… pero, le respondería, ah se sentía atado, amordazado, encerrado en una horrible prisión, hasta que una voz lo saco de esos pensamientos y esos sentimientos – ¡Darién!, ya la alimentaste…**

**Eh! Pues trate de que se tomara la leche, pero, la rechazo – dijo tomando nuevamente el biberón –**

**Oh, pues trata de dárselo nuevamente, en cuanto empiece… está bien –**

**Cuando empieces a que… que es lo que… - Pero no pudo continuar porque escucho el canto de un ángel, si Serena había empezado a cantar –**

**Eres todo ahora en mi vida**

**significas tanto en mi**

**tanto amor que tienes solo para mi**

**no hay temores ya en mi vida**

**cuanta luz yo tengo en ti**

**antes me sentía sola ahora te tengo junto a mi**

**Darién no podía… creerlo de verdad tenía la voz de un ángel… se fijo que la nena estaba sonriendo, mientras daba un pequeño bostezo… recordó que debía darle la leche así que le empezó a dársela… pensaba que iba a rechazarla pero, no paso eso se la estaba tomando y se estaba quedando dormidita… mientras él seguía embelesado con la melodía…**

**estaré contigo siempre**

**eres mi única razón**

**y aunque el tiempo nos separe tienes tu mi corazón**

**eres tu mi gran amor**

**tienes tu mi corazón**

**duerme ya estoy aquí cuidando yo de ti**

**ya eres parte de mi ser**

**nunca yo te dejare**

**duerme ya que estoy aquí, cuidándote a ti**

**Al terminar la nena la leche, le retiro el biberón, lo dejo en la mesita de noche de su habitación… le dio un beso a la nena, la recostó en la cama… la arropo, cerró los ojos y continuo escuchando, la dulce canción que entonaba la rubia…**

**No hay temores ya en mi vida (eres tu mi gran amor)**

**cuanta luz yo tengo en ti(tienes tu mi corazón)**

**antes me sentía sola ahora te tengo junto a mi(duerme ya estoy aquí cuidando yo de ti)**

**estaré contigo siempre(y ya eres parte de mi ser)**

**Eres mi única razón duerme ya que estaré cuidándote a ti (nunca yo te dejare)**

**duerme ya que siempre yo estaré(duerme ya que estoy aquí)**

**cuidándote a ti**

**La rubia termino de cantar, pero, no escuchaba nada, todo estaba en silencio, por su parte Darién seguía con los ojos cerrados, se podría decir que se encontraba soñando despierto… había escuchado a un ángel, un hermoso ángel, si pensaba que había muerto y llego al paraíso… pero la voz de la rubia lo volvió a la tierra…**

**¡Darién!, ya se durmió verdad – **

**Eh!, si… al parecer, necesitaba escucharte para poder hacerlo, cantas muy lindo – decía el pelinegro mientras tomaba el teléfono, y pensaba si era bueno preguntar, sobre porque tomo la decisión de dejar a ChibiChibi, tal vez no debería, pero, estaba en su derecho, así que con ese pensamiento continuo – Eh! Usagi… puedes decirme porque la dejaste, que paso para que te fueras dejándola… también quiero saber si podrías decirme tu verdadero nombre…**

**Lo siento… no puedo decirte nada – decía la rubia mientras unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, quería decirle si, pero no podía – te molesta cuidar de ella**

**No claro que no, como podría… como podría molestarme cuidar de mi hija – decía el pelinegro, mientras apretaba con fuerza el teléfono y unas lagrimas empañaban su vista, se sentía mal, ella no confiaba en el, estaba claro… él fue el único tonto que se enamoro, tal vez para ella lo único que unía a él era su hija - **

**¡Darién!... lo siento, no es que no confié en ti, pero… - el pelinegro no la dejo continuar –**

**Entiendo… no me tienes porque decir nada, yo solo… solo soy el padre de tu hija, no soy alguien para ti – decir esto le resultaba por más doloroso al pelinegro, las lagrimas ya cubrían su rostro –**

**No es eso Darién… yo, yo me enamore de ti… desde el primer momento que te vi – dijo la rubia, Darién, al escuchar eso se sorprendió, pensaba que su mente, su corazón le estaban jugando una mala pasada, no era verdad lo que había escuchado… o si, quería sacarse la duda, así que pregunto –**

**Usagi, es verdad… escuche que te enamoraste de mi… o… solo fue una imaginación mía – decía Darién confundido, pero, con una esperanza de que fuera verdad –**

**Es verdad, Te amo desde que te vi… por eso no puedo responder tus preguntas, si sabes más cosas de las que debes… también te pondría en peligro a ti – decía la rubia sollozando pero, por extraño que parezca una sonrisa adornando su rostro, al fin se lo había dicho, Darién sabia que lo amaba –**

**Entonces confía en mi… yo… yo también Te Amo… no sé, de verdad no se a que le tienes miedo, pero yo te protegeré, no dejare que nadie te lastime, no dejare que nadie las lastime, tu y mi hija las protegeré, lo juro… - decía el pelinegro, desesperado, tratando de convencer a su ángel que regrese – por favor… vuelve… regresa con nosotros **

**Gracias Darién, se que lo harías, pero, no me perdonaría si les pasara algo, regresare, pero por ahora no puedo, cuídala mucho por mí – iba a colgar, pero Darién pego un pequeño grito –**

**No cuelgues – Serena se detuvo y escucho al pelinegro – dime por favor, dime algo que me haga entender el porqué haces esto, no lo entiendo… de verdad que no lo entiendo – Darién lloraba y Serena sentía que su corazón volvía a romperse, el hombre al que amaba lloraba y ella era la causante de esas lagrimas, así que hablo –**

**¡Darién!... no llores… te lo prometo regresare, cuando lo haga sabrás el porqué, por ahora te prometo que "Luchare por aquellos a los que he perdido y por aquellos a los que no quiero perder… No me daré por vencida mi amor… esta vez los Protegeré", jamás olviden cuando los amo… - dijo y colgó el teléfono terminando la llamada –**

**Darién puso el teléfono en su lugar, tratando de comprender lo que le dijo su ángel, solo una cosa logro comprender la habían dañado – Mi ángel, quien te lastimo tanto, que te hicieron, de verdad alejándote de nosotros es la única solución que hallaste, si tu regresaras, no dejaría que nadie te vuelva a lastimar… Confió en ti… te esperare y cuando regreses a mi lado no dejare que te vuelvas a ir, no dejare que nadie te lastime, a cualquiera que se atreva a lastimarlas a ti, o a mi princesa… lo acabare, sin compasión – diciendo esto se recostó al lado de su hermosa princesa, la beso y se durmió –**

**Serena por su lado, hizo lo mismo, se recostó en la cama, aun lloraba… hasta que cayó rendida, en los brazos de Morfeo -**

**CONTINUARA...**


End file.
